Cloudstar
Cloudstar is a pale gray tom with white patches like clouds, and very pale blue eyes.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 2 History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Cloudstar was the SkyClan leader when they were driven out of the forest of the four Clans. He was seen in the prologue of Firestar's Quest, when he brought his whole Clan to a Gathering. He tried to get the other Clans to let SkyClan hunt in their territory because Twolegs had destroyed all of their territory, but the other four Clans refused. Cloudstar led SkyClan away from the forest, saying that StarClan had betrayed him, and he would never look to the stars again. When Birdflight moves to ThunderClan with her kits, he says to her, "I'll wait for you. I'll wait for you forever." :He begins to appear in Firestar's dreams, disturbing Firestar's sleep. In one of Firestar's dreams, he and his Clan are running way from the river, although Firestar cannot hear what the cats are saying or tell who they are. Later, after Brambleclaw's warrior ceremony, Firestar looks into a puddle and he sees Cloudstar's face, though again, he cannot identify Cloudstar. When Firestar sleeps in Smudge's garden, where the Ancient SkyClan camp was, Cloudstar appears in his dream, explains what happened to SkyClan, and akss him to find and rebuild SkyClan. :Towards the end of the book, when Leafstar receives her nine lives, the other leaders apologize to him, saying that there have always been five Clans and they shouldn't have driven SkyClan out. When Birdflight appears, he is very happy, and she tells him that her and her kits, Gorseclaw and Spottedpelt, have chosen to walk the skies above SkyClan in honor of their ancestors. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans :He is heard speaking about SkyClan. He talks about Birdflight, missing SkyClan's old home, and being angry with all five other Clans. He talks about the new territory being inhospitable, and not being able to find enough prey, and that what prey they did find was not bird. The overall tone is sheer misery. He also mentioned that he didn't know the territory and only knew the cave and would go out with his warriors the next day to explore. Cats of the Clans :Rock explains how SkyClan had to leave and move into the gorge. He describes how the SkyClan leader lost everything when he left the forest, his territory, his faith in StarClan, and his mate and kits. They had promised to wait for each other and it wasn't until Firestar and Sandstorm rebuilt the Clan that they were able to keep that promise. Family Members '''Mate:' :BirdflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 6: Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor Son: :GorseclawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughter: :SpottedpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 496: Deceased, verified StarClan member Distant Descendants: :SpottedleafStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, page 497: Deceased, verified StarClan member :TigerstarStrongly suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :TawnypeltRevealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20: :Tadpole:Revelaed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, page 258: :DawnpeltRevealed in Dark River, page 21: :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, page 21: :TigerheartRevealed Dark River, page 21: :LeopardfootRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :PatchpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :RedtailRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :WillowpeltRevealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Leader Category:SkyClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters